


Piggyback Rides and Concerts

by fuckityfrank



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Humor, M/M, little drabble idea I had
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 20:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3501440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckityfrank/pseuds/fuckityfrank
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey and Gerard take Frank to a concert by one of his favorite bands and Gerard helps his short ass see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piggyback Rides and Concerts

Standing in line for 9 hours to get good spots at an Alkaline Trio concert was totally worth it once the opening band actually started and the adrenaline pumped away all the foot pain. Frank, Gerard, and Mikey were all standing just behind the barrier at the standing room only concert they had paid dearly for. It was worth it considering it was Frank’s birthday and Alkaline Trio is one of his favorite bands. The 9 hour wait got progressively less worth it with every overly aggressive person that shoved them out of the way and by the time Alkaline Trio was actually on stage and the whole field was filled, the group of friends was about 6 people from the barrier.

“Man this blows I can hardly see.” Frank whines, standing on his tiptoes and trying to see over the head of the guy in front of him who has to be at least 7 feet tall.

“Stand on your tiptoes!” Mikey shouts at him sarcastically over the music.

Frank glares at him. “I already am!”

Mikey feigns looking around.  “Well I don't see any boxes or children you can stand on so your out of luck.”

Frank sticks his tongue out at him and turns to Gerard. “Give me a piggyback ride.”

“No.”

“Why?”

“I’m old remember. I’ll hurt my old man back.”

“Boooooooooo.” Frank makes a face at him. “You’re twenty-fucking-seven let me up so I can atleast see Matt Skibas face for more than a second.”

Gerard grumbles but takes Frank’s beer and hands both of them to Mikey so he can help Frank up onto his back. Frank hooks his arms around Gerard’s neck and jumps up, wrapping his legs around his waist.

“Don’t strangle me.” Gerard complains as he hooks his arms around Frank’s legs to keep him up.

“Sorry.”

Gerard gets their beers back from Mikey and hands Frank's back to him. This is Frank’s 7th beer and he’s definitely feeling it as Gerard sways underneath him. Frank watches the show in awe for a few minutes before shouting at Gerard.  “Dude, you’re so warm.”

Mikey chuckles behind them.  “Don’t get a boner, Frank.”

Gerard grins. “I don’t mind boners."

“Yeah,” Frank chimes in. “It’s my piggyback ride, Mikey. I can have as many boners as I want.

Mikey stares at him in annoyance before turning back to the show.

“Man,” Frank sighs and takes a sip of his beer. “Everything about this is great. I’m gonna cry.”

“No, I draw the line at crying.” Gerard says.

Frank pinches him in the side and giggles.

“Get down.”

“Awww no I didn’t mean it.” Frank kisses the side of Gerard’s face. “Don’t make me get down.”

“Gross.” Mikey interjects.

Frank sticks his tongue out at him and Gerard smiles.

“Fine but stop moving around or my old man back is going to give out.”

“Okay.” Frank smiles and tucks his chin into Gerard's shoulder to watch his favorite band on his birthday. He sighs and looks on, its literally the perfect way to spend this day. He watches, full of content with his arms wrapped around gerard, occasionally running his hands through his hair for about 8 more minutes until Gerard’s back actually is starting to get tired from holding Frank up. Frank starts to slide down off of Gerard's back and Mikey looks at him, unnerved.   
  
“Uh just out of curiosity you don't actually have a boner do you?”

Frank hops down and turns toward Mikey with a grin. “So what if I do?”

“I’ll kick your tiny ass.”

“Come at me.” Frank laughs and fake lunges at Mikey. Mikey glances down and regrets it.

“Oh my god!” he shouts. “You actually do have a boner.”

“Don't look at my fucking boner when we fight.”

Gerard is bent over laughing his ass off at them. “Oh my god you guys chill out.” Gerard hooks an arm around Frank’s waist and pulls him closer to peck him on the lips. “Stop acting like a drunk teenager and Mikey stop trying to fight my boyfriend.”

Frank giggles and Mikey grumbles at him before turning back to the show.

“This is the best birthday ever.” Frank says with a grin.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [tumblr](http://fr4nkie.co.vu)?


End file.
